Surprising Survival
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Bruce, Clint, Sam, Scott, Barnes, and Rhodes are seemly killed while on the run. Tony takes the news hard he believes it is his own fault for not backing them up. All he has left are Pepper, Vision, Peter, Loki and a alive Pietro that Tony freed. Tony was able to get rid of the accords now 16 years later a chance meeting happens. Will there be forgiveness? To


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Natasha, Steve, Wanda, Bruce, Clint, Sam, Scott, Barnes, and Rhodes are seemly killed while on the run. Tony takes the news hard he believes it is his own fault for not backing them up. All he has left are Pepper, Vision, Peter, Strange, Carol, Loki and a alive Pietro that Tony freed. Tony was able to get rid of the accords now 16 years later a chance meeting happens. Will there be forgiveness? Tony had a heart attack after Steve attacked him and on their deaths.

* * *

 _Thor is King, Jane Queen, Thor gave Jane, Tony, Pepper, Peter and Pietro Idunn's Apples_

 _Thor 3 Never happened. Odin died of old age and not being able to handle Frigga's death_

* * *

 _Crossover: Avengers/Marvels/Twilight/Harry Potter_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Tony was in a bad way after Steve left him beaten on the ground. He couldn't move he was in so much pain and his heart was pounding away. He also had chest pain on where his Arc Reactor used to be.

Tony sees a figure come towards him he was surprised to see Thor and Loki.  
"He…lp", Tony chokes

"I have you Man of Iron. Your safe", Thor says

"Your safe Anthony", Loki says gently picking up Tony

That was the last thing he remembered before passing out. Next thing he knew he was hearing a beeping sound of a heart monitor. And his body ached all over. Tony struggles to open his eyes but finally did to see Thor, Loki, Vision, Peter, Pepper and Happy.

"What happened?" Tony croaks

"Mr Stark your awake!" Peter exclaims

"You had us worried friend", Thor says

"You had me so scared Tony I can't lose you", Pepper says kissing him

"It is good your alive Tony", Vision says

"Thanks. What happened?" Tony asks again

"What was the last thing you remember?" Vision asks

That was when it came back to him. Steve hitting his chest over and over again.

"Steve beating me with his shield. I thought I was going to die", Tony confesses

"You nearly did my friend", Thor says

"How?" Tony asks  
"I will get the Doctor to explain", Thor says and quickly leaves he is back with a Doctor in a minute

"Mr Stark it is good you are awake. I am Doctor Smith", Doctor Smith says

"What is wrong with me? I ache all over", Tony says

"You Mr Stark are very lucky Thor got there when he did. You suffered a massive Heart Attack. And from your beating you had 5 broken ribs one had punctured your lung and two badly bruised ribs. You have a broken arm and leg too. But the main damage is too your chest. You will have a few weeks for the bones to heal about two months and it will take longer for your heart to heal. You are on pain medication. If you need anything please press the call button", Doctor Smith says leaving them alone

"Where is Rhodey?" Tony asks

"He has gone with the Rogue Avengers. They took him out of hospital with his permission. And Natasha you know double crossed you", Pepper says gently as possible

"How could Rhodey?" Tony asks with pain in his chest

"He was angry. And decided to leave", Vision says

"How did you find me Thor? And why was Loki there?" Tony ask wanting to ignore the fact Rhodey abandoned him

"Heimdall was watching. I am actually now King of Asgard. Loki was found being controlled. He is not anymore", Thor says

"Your eyes are Green but were blue before", Tony states

"Effect of the mind control. How are you feeling?" Loki asks

Tony found that weird for Loki to care.

"Sore", Tony admits

"Sleep and rest. That is what you need now", Loki says

"Will you all be here when I wake?" Tony asks

"Of course we will", Pepper says

"We will be here all the way", Loki confirms

"Thank you", Tony says falling asleep

* * *

It took Tony months to get physically. In that time Pepper revealed she was pregnant. Tony was ecstatic and scared at the same time.

Ross kept hounding him about the Avengers and where to find them. But Tony didn't say anything about where they were. He told Ross he had no idea. Which was a lie. He knew exactly where they were. Ross also wanted him to rebuild the Avengers which he refused to do with him.

Tony was trying to amend and change the accords to help his teammates get home. Pepper, Loki, Vision, and Peter didn't like that as of what they did to Tony. Tony also got acceptance of Barnes killing his parents as he was just a puppet. He had been too angry at the time to think clearly. If he had been told this early he wouldn't off flipped out and start fighting.

Tony took in the Barton and Lang families to hid them from Ross in his Penthouse in Stark Tower. They had been grateful that he saved them as Ross was going to go after them. Maggie and Laura where saints to Tony as he was injured they helped him. And he adored the children more then he thought. They all called him 'Uncle Tony'.

Tony had put his time in fixing up the weapons of the Avengers and rewriting the Accords. Hoping to get his friends back before anything could happen.

Thor came from Asgard and gave the Idunn's Golden Apples so they could all live a long life. They accepted and Thor left the rest to only be used on the Avengers so Tony had hidden them away.

Tony was not just in a relationship with Pepper but also Loki, Carol and Stephan. He married Pepper two months after the 'Civil War'. He was happy to be tied to her. She was his love and so was Loki, Carol and Stephan. But they managed to like the relationship.

His daughter Isabella came around the same with five friends. Three where Shape-Shifters into Wolves and the other was a Vampire. Bella had magic and was named the Violet Enchantress as Loki had measure her power leave. Bella always kept her hood up of her violet cloak when she went out. Tony gave Bella and her boyfriend Paul, along with the others a floor to themselves.

Around the same time his son Harry also made contact and had decided to come and move to the US with his fiancees. As his adopted father had put him in them. But Harry told Tony he had grown to love them but some people couldn't accept it. His fiancees were Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Su Li, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones and Lilith Moon. But Harry had falling in love with two boys which names were Draco Malfoy and Charlie Weasley. He again gave them a floor to themselves.

6 months after the 'Civil War' Pepper went into labour. Tony took her to the hospital where in 12 hours she gave birth to their firstborn so Steve Samuel Stark. Tony showing he had forgiven Steve and Sam.

Tony had been gradually building up the secret Avengers and on a mission a month after Pepper gave birth he found Pietro Maximoff. He had been taken by HYDRA. But thankful hadn't been brainwashed yet. He gave Pietro a floor in the tower and asked if he wanted to be part of the New Avengers and Pietro agreed. He said he would look forward to seeing his twin again.

Jennifer Banner came to Tony and explained she had she had been involved in a similar situation as her cousin Bruce. And she could turn into the Female version of the Hulk. She asked him is she could stay which Tony immediately agreed too. As she was family basically since she was a Banner.

Peter had moved into the Tower with his Aunt May on their own floor. And they happily helped out around the Tower. Peter with doing his patrols and May being Pepper's assistant.

Thor's wife Jane the Queen of Asgard bought Darcy to them one day and explain that Darcy had powers she was an elemental. Which Tony found fascinating. Darcy agree to stay at the tower and Tony gave her a job as his PA.

Tony found out Coulson was alive when he bought an Agent to him named Daisy Johnson who had powers over vibrations. She had been given the nickname Quake. Tony agreed to take her in and she would fit right in with everyone.

Matt Murdock or Daredevil didn't move into the tower but was now part of the Avengers with his skills.

Stephan Strange also was a Avenger. He decided to come move to the Tower to be with Tony but also keep his place so he could go back and forward.

The Fantastic 4 were good friends too. Reed and Tony had often not got along but now they did as they had saved each other during a mission. They also lived in the Tower. Reed and his wife Sue Storm moved into one floor. Johnny in his own and Ben with his wife Alicia Masters had there own. Tony had to fix up the Elevators to stand Ben size and to fit other people in them but he did it. And the elevators worked well.

The one Elevator was for family and friends the other was for Ross to come and go. But didn't get him into the private suits and the Penthouse. He just got in the situation room.

Now almost a year had passed since the 'Civil War' and Tony had the UN accept the changes of the Accords and the pardons for the Avengers were ready he was quite happy with his work.

Tony picked up the phone that Steve had sent him and hit ring. And Steve picked up within 3 rings.

"Tony?" Steve asks

"Hey Cap", Tony says

"Woah it is good to hear from you. I was starting to think you wound never call", Steve says with a chuckle

"Well I did. Is everyone with you I have some news", Tony says

"I will get them", Steve says

Tony hears Steve call for everyone. And Steve told him he had put him on speaker.

"Hello Avengers", Tony says

"We aren't Avengers anymore Stark", Clint says angrily

"Well as of this morning here in the US you have all been pardoned and the accords have been Accords have been changed to allow us more freedom and rights. Such as keeping our identity a secret and our family details", Tony says

There was shocked silence on the other end of the phone.

"Is this a joke Tones?" Rodney asks

"Yeh Stark why would you help us?" Wanda asks

"No Rodney, Wanda it isn't. So you all better get your butts back here. Wanda you have a surprise waiting for you. Come along with Barnes as he has been pardoned too and Bruce your not in any trouble", Tony says

"How did you know I was here?" Bruce asks

"I know a lot of things", Tony replies

"Is this a joke Stark?" Steve asks, "The UN would never pardon Bucky"

"Well they have don't you trust me Cap?" Tony asks hurt

"I don…", Steve starts but then there was a big bang and the line went dead

Tony tried calling the number back but it said the called couldn't be connected.

"FRIDAY we are getting the suit out", Tony says worried about his friends

 _"Yes Boss", FRIDAY says_

Tony flies in his suit to Budapest where he knew the team was hiding in a house just out of the City. When he got there he saw a mess the house that Tony knew had been there was completely destroyed and fire crews where trying to put out the blaze.  
"Steve! Rodney! Bruce! Natasha! Clint! Wanda! Sam! Lang! Barnes!" Tony yells as he gets close as the takes the suit off

"Who are you sir?" a police officer asks

"I am Tony Stark. Also known as Ironman. I am a friend of the people who live here. And they alright?" Tony asks

"I am sorry sir. But everyone inside perished in the fire. It is too intense for anyone to have survived", the officer replies

"Please, please no. I never got to tell them I was sorry", Tony whispers

Tony felt like he had been ripped in too. He felt like his heart was pounding away he heard a shout and the world went black for the second time in a year…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
